Love Happens
by blondehairgreeneyes
Summary: The Pretty Committee and the Briarwood Boys are going on a class end of the year beach trip! oh yes, there will be a lot of drama. Massington-Clam-Jolicia-Kremp-Dylvert
1. Summary

Love Happens

Summary

The Pretty Committee

Massie Block: Alpha of the Pretty Committee and still the most popular girl at BOCD. Ever since her and Derek Harrington's recent breakup, she has despised him and they are always at each others throats. But when her class goes on an end of the school year trip to the beach and she is basically around him 24/7, will she start to like him again?

Alicia Rivera: Still beautiful and still going out with Josh Hotz! OMG X 10! They are so cute together! She is tired of Massie and Derrington's constant fighting and is, like everybody else but Massie and Derrington, convinced they still like each other and is on a mission to get them back together. But when Josh tells her that he has to tell her something…she starts to get a little worried.

Dylan Marvil: Has lost 10 pounds and is back and better than ever! She likes Chris Plovert and thinks that he might likes her back. But she isn't sure! She has promised herself that on this trip she is going to find out if he likes her or not.

Kristen Gregory: Her family has come into a little money! Which is the only reason her parents are letting her come on the trip. Thank gawd! Is single and not loving it, but not hating it. When a guy starts to show interest, what will she do?

Claire Lyons: Is excited for the beach trip but is also a little worried. After her recent heated breakup with Cam Fisher, she's pretty pissed at him. But he keeps flirting with her and trying to get her back! Will she take him back? Even she's not sure.

The Briarwood Boys

Derrick Harrington: Is constantly fighting with Massie Block and is so mad! Everybody is saying that the beach trip is gonna be so much fun, but he's afraid that being around Massie so much will make him start to like her again. Trying to get his mind off things, he is helping his best friend Cam Fisher get his ex Claire back. But his mind keeps going back to Massie. Will he start to like her again? Maybe. Maybe not.

Cam Fisher: Will do anything to get Claire back. Breaking up with her was the worst decision of his life. He wants her so much but he can tell that she's not interested. When he finds out about the beach trip, he is determined to get her back before it's over, or worse, before she finds a new guy.

Josh Hotz: Is going out with the hottest girl at BOCD! He wants to tell her something but doesn't know how. All he knows is that he is going to tell her by the end of the beach trip.

Kemp Hurley: Is totally and completely falling head over heels for Kristen. He wants to ask her out but doesn't know if she will say yes. When he finds out about the beach trip and that she's going. He knows it's time to turn he pervertedness down, and his flirtatiousness up.

Chris Plovert: Likes Dylan but doesn't know if she feels the same way. He wants to ask her out but is so nervous. So he sets himself a deadline. Oh yes, the beach trip.


	2. going to the beach!

Love Happens Chapter 2

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

Geography Class

Friday, May 27th

3:15 PM

Massie sat in her seat in the back of the classroom next to Claire Lyons, filing her nails, thinking that if she had to listen to one more second of Mr. Myner's speech about the geography at the beach and ocean area she just might die.

This was Massie's only class with all of the members of the Pretty Committee and all of the Briarwood A-list soccer boys. Josh Hotz, Alicia's boyfriend, the Ralph Lauren obsessed guy who definitely lived up to his last name. Kemp Hurley and Christ Plovert, the 2 hilarious best friends who are total pervs. Cam Fisher, Claire's recent ex, who is gorgeous with his one blue eye and one green eye. And lastly, Derek Harrington, the alpha of the boys with his shaggy blonde hair and brown puppy dug eyes. Him and Massie recently broke up after he called her immature at Skye Hamilton's Halloween party. Ugh, she could barely think Derek's name she despised him so much. He made her wanna throw up.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Massie looked down at her phone:

**Alicia: Ugh how much longr do we hav 2 b in this class! Want 2 kill myner!**

_Massie: ik hes so D2M. only 15 more min!_

**Alicia: if I can w8 that long!**

Massie giggled and she saw Derek look back at her. She immediately stopped and glared at him until he turned back around to face the front. She stuck her tongue out at his back and Claire saw her and giggled. Massie gave her a wink before turning to try and take in at least one word Mr. Myner was saying.

"…and isn't that fascinating!" Mr. Myner said enthusiastically to his half asleep class.

"Well" Mr. Myner sighed. "This class is almost over so I might as well tell you that I have a big announcement to make." He continued. "This year, our class is going to go on a end of the year 1 week trip." Mr. Myner stated.

The Pretty Committee immediately snapped their attention to their teacher. Massie stopped painting her nails purple, Alicia stopped texting Josh, Dylan stopped trying to discretely eat her Luna Bar, Kristen stopped whispering with Kemp about the last soccer game, and Claire stopped biting her nails.

Mr. Myner immediately got bombarded with questions.

"Where are we going?" "When are we going?" "Do our parents already know?" "Puh-lease tell me this isn't gonna be educational!"

Mr. Myner finally got them to quiet down before he conintued.

"Actually, ladies and gentalmen, its not educational, its just for fun. But please do admire the geography we've been talking about. And we will be going to the beach!"

The class erupted in cheers and whoops.

"Sunday" he finished just before the bell rang.

The PC's jaws dropped. SUNDAY! Massie screamed inside her head as she gathered her stuff and left the classroom with the PC.

"WHAT! SUNDAY!" Alicia Rivera scream-whispered. "That's barely enough time to go shopping!" Kristen, Dylan, and Claire agreed with Alicia and then looked at their alpha. Massie kept her cool because that's what alphas do.

"It'll be fine girlies! We'll go shopping now." Massie said.

"But-" Claire started but Massie cut her off.

"I'll pay for you" she said to Claire and Claire thanked her.

"Oh and when packing for the trip tomorrow keep in mind, designer beachwear only." Massie continued. "Tonight will be like any other Friday night sleepover. She finished.

The girls got into formation and looked at their alpha.

"Baby by Justin Bieber" she whispered before saying, "Ah five-six-sev-uhn eight" and they strutted to the car with supermodel looks on their faces with the Briarwood boys staring at them each thinking something different.


	3. not to happy with you

Love Happens Chapter 3

The Block Estate

iPad

Friday Night Sleepover

7:15 PM

The Pretty Committee was sprawled across different parts of Massie's room, exhausted from their shopping spree. Massie and Claire were on Massie's bed. Dylan and Kristen on Massie's rug, and Alicia upside down on Massie's white couch.

"So tired" Dylan groaned.

"Feet hurt" Kristen agreed.

"Hands hurt" Claire added.

"Boobs hurt" Alicia said.

Claire giggled and before long they were all doubled over in hysterics laughing their heads off. Not able to stop.

DING!

Massie, still laughing went over to her computer. "Invitation to video char from shortz4life" she said calmly.

"Accept it!" Alicia shouted

"No please don't" Claire said. But they were still laughing at Alicia's hurt boobs as they crowded around Massie's computer and pressed accept.

The Harrington Estate

Basement

Friday Night

7:15 PM

"YESSS!" Derrick and Josh shouted as they defeated Halo 3. Derrick and Josh were high fiving, Kemp and Plovert were jumping up and down on the couch singing "THEY DID IT THEY DID IT!" and Cam was laughing and throwing popcorn at Kemp and Plovert, after finally having gotten his mind off of Claire for the past 3 ½ minutes. Cam threw another piece of popcorn at Kemp, but it missed and hit Derrick in the eye. Derrick let out a high pitched scream and jumped on Cam and started throwing popcorn back at him. Soon they were all in an intense popcorn fight. After a couple of minutes, they collapsed on the floor laughing.

Kemp got up and walked over to Derrick's computer. "Hey lets video chat with the girls!" he called out. Maybe I'll finally get Kristen to notice me, Kemp said in his head.

"YES! LETS DO IT!" Cam shouted and scrambled up and over the couch, falling in the process.

"Dude! You really need to get Claire back." Derrick told Cam as him and Josh pulled Cam to his feet.

"I know, but she hates me, I broke her heart. Breaking up with her was the stupidest thing I've ever done." Cam sighed.

"Yeah that was pretty stupid" Josh said. What? They're guys, they're not very deep.

"Yeah, I mean she _actually liked_ the whole "Romantic Cam" thing." Derrick said putting up air quotes around "Romantic Cam". Cam threw a pillow at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and she's hot," Plovert added and all the guys nodded in agreement. Cam glared at them. "Maybe I'll go after her now," Plovert joked.

"Don't you dare!" Cam shouted before jumping up and tackling Chris.

"I was kidding!" he shouted, "You know I like Dylan!"

Cam reluctantly got off of him. "Well about asking her out, not about her being hot, cause she is." He added. Cam gave him another death glare before asking the guys, "So how do I get her back?"

"Don't worry man, we'll help you." Derrick said slapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah!" Kemp and Plovert shouted and Josh gave Cam a nod and a thumbs up. Cam sighed in relief , happy is friends were gonna help him.

"You just have to do something really romantic." Derrick said.

"Yeah, lets start with video chatting the girls and see how Claire acts towards Cam." Kemp said. The guys looked at Kemp surprised.

"Wow Kemp you actually said something smart and not perverted." Josh joked.

"There's a first time for everything." Derrick said, laughing.

Kemp shrugged and gave a devilish grin before walking over to the computer. The boys crowed around the computer as they waited for the girls to accept their invitation.

Suddenly 5 girls popped up on the screen, apparently laughing at something that had happened before they were video chatting. When the laughing died down, Josh winked at his girlfriend Alicia before asking, "What's so funny?" The Pretty Committee looked at Alicia, and then at each other and bursted out laughing all over again.

Cam stared at Claire, she looks so pretty when she's laughing he thought. His heart twinged in pain at the sight of her laughing and having a good time with out him. It had been so hard earlier when Plovert had joked about asking Claire out, voicing a worry of Cams. The truth was, Claire was hot, and nice, and a good kisser, and an all around great girlfriend. He knew it was only a matter of time before another guy snagged her and she would be out of his reach for good. When they stopped laughing, Claire glanced at Cam and saw him looking at her, then quickly looked away.

"So, what do you boys want?" Massie smirked.

"To talk to Claire." Cam said, looking at his feet. All the girls had shocked looks on their faces and looked at Claire. "Look Claire-" Cam started but then they were interrupted by Mrs. Block calling Massie downstairs.

"I'll go see what she wants." Claire said really fast and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Ugh" Cam said quietly and tilted his head towards the ceiling.

"Fisher, are you a Taylor Swift song?" Cam heard Massie say to him and he looked back at her.

"No, why?" Cam said, knowing whatever was gonna come next couldn't be good.

"Because 'You're Not Sorry'" Massie said before exchanging high fives with the PC minus Claire.

Cam couldn't believe Massie could think that. There were no words to describe how sorry he was. He started to protest but was cut off by Derek.

"Are you kidding me Block!" he said "You have no idea how sorry he is! He's been moping around we finally got his mind off Claire but only for 3 ½ minutes!" Derrick was basically shouting now. "He is thinking about Claire and how much he wants her back every second of every day!" Derrick continued. "If that's not sorry then I don't know what is!" The guys looked at Derrick, surprised at his sudden outburst and then agreed with him. Plovert and Kemp even threw in a couple of "Ya!"'s and "You heard him!"'s .

Claire had walked in the room just in time to hear Derrick's outburst. She was standing there shocked, like she couldn't move, starring at Cam.

"I'll deal with you in a second" Massie told Derrick, a little too calmly. She turned to Claire, "Hey what did my mom want?" she asked Claire casually.

Massie's voice broke Claire out of her trance and she tore her eyes away from Cam. "Um she wanted to tell you that her and your Dad are going out to dinner and that they will be home in a couple of hours." Claire said nervously.

"Kay thanks!" Massie said before she turned back to Derrick and her expression changed. "Derrick, are you the lyrics to a Katy Perry song?"

"No why?" Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Then shut up and put your money where your mouth is." She smirked.

The PC started laughing and Kristen pushed Alicia out of her chair. "AHHH!" she screamed and Kristen jumped on top of her.

"DOGPILE!" Dylan shouted and jumped on top of both of them. Claire giggled before jumping on top. Cam's heart twisted with pain, wishing he was in the dog pile with Claire, wishing that he was anywhere with Claire.

Massie rolled her eyes at her friends and looked at Derrick as he said,

"Are you a Mike Posner song?"

"No" Massie said in a bored voice.

"Then why do you think your cooler than me?" Derrick said and high fived Plovert.

"Derrick are you having trouble with your car payments?"

"No"

"Then why are you so desperate." Massie finished.

The last thing the guys heard before Massie turned off the camera was Alicia yelling "OW! MY BOOB!"

Now it was just the guys

"Hey maybe you should go and check on Alicia's boob" Kemp told Josh, trying to keep a straight face. They cracked up and Josh blushed and punched him on the arm.

They all looked at Cam.

"Dude" Kemp started.

"I don't think…" Plovert trailed off.

"Claire's too happy with you." Josh added in.

"You're gonna have to do something big." Derrick finished.

"I know." Was all Cam said before collapsing on the couch.

**This one is long! Review PLEASE!**

**3 blondehairgreeneyes**


	4. the plan

**I don't own the Clique that belongs to Lisi! Enjoy and please review! Chapter 4 is up! **

The Block Estate

iPad

Friday Night Sleepover

1:07 AM

The Pretty Committee were all laying in their sleeping bags talking. They had already given makeovers, done each others hair and nails, and made a packing list for the trip.

"…and I'm so excited about that new Ralph Lauren bikini I bought. Josh is totally gonna heart it!" Alicia said excitedly.

"Um…you guys." Claire said quietly. The rest of the PC looked at her. Claire hadn't said much since they had video chatted with the boys. They knew not to say anything to Claire about it. "Should I take him back?" Claire asked finally looking up at them. Everyone knew that by _him_, she was referring to Cam. Claire wasn't sure about the whole Cam thing yet. She knew that she liked him, but she was scared that he would break her heart again. And she didn't want to go down that road again. But hearing what Derrick said had surprised her, it made her want to comfort Cam, but she knew that she couldn't do that, at least not yet.

Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement.

"Yes" they said in union.

Claire looked up surprised, but then she narrowed her eyes, "What's the catch?" she asked. With the Pretty Committee, there was always a catch. There was never just a yes or no, there was always some sort of plan involved.

Everybody looked at Massie.

"Cam needs to prove himself," Massie stated. "He needs to prove that he wants you. Basically we all know that eventually he's going to do something amazing to get you back. We," she said pointing to Claire and the rest of the PC, including her, "are just going to make sure it happens sooner."

Alicia had caught on and said, "Ehmagawd I heart it Mass!" Dylan, Kristen, and Claire were still confused.

"You're gonna flirt" Massie said simply. "You act like you're over him. If you are walking down the street and Cam's near, wink at another guy. But it can't be any of the soccer boys of course, we don't want Cam mad at them. Only strangers that are HARTs.

"Love it!" Dylan and Kristen said together.

"I dunno" Claire said sounding unsure.

"Trust me, yes it's going to kill Cam but you will be happily together with him sooner." Massie said smiling with pride.

"And we'll make you hotter than ever!" Alicia added

"Ok" Claire sighed. Hoping the plan would work.

BOCD Parking Lot

Range Rover

Sunday May 29th

7:30 AM

"Okay, time to rate." Massie announced to the PC as the Range Rover pulled into the BOCD parking lot. "Leesh you first."

"Alicia Rivera is modeling a cute pair of True Religion short blue jean shorts, a Ralph Lauren tank top and Ralph Lauren flip-flops. She has her hair in cute pig tails and a pink NYY baseball cap on, given to her by her ah-dorable bf Josh." Massie said in an announcer voice, pretending to talk into a microphone.

"I give you an 8.9" Massie said. Alicia's jaw dropped. Then Massie continued, "You'd be a 9.9 if you lost the hat" Massie said trying to get Alicia to get rid of the hat. Kristen, Dylan, and Claire nodded their heads in agreement.

"No way" Alicia smirked, now happy that she knew the reason of her low rate.

"Ugh fine" Massie said. "Kay Kris you're next."

"Kristen Gregory is looking very stylish wearing a pair of Jo's short blue jean shorts. Ms. Gregory is sporting a Juicy Couture halter top and a pair of Tory Burch wedges. Her hair is looking ah-dorable X 2 in a high loose ponytail with light curls. I give you a 9.4." Massie finished.

"9.5" Claire said.

"9.4" Alicia said.

"9.5" Dylan said.

"Me next!" Dylan squealed.

"Kay Dyl." Massie cleared her throat. "Dylan Marvil is looking hot in her Lucky Brand blue jean short shorts, Paul & Joe tank top, and Mark by Mark Jacobs shoes. Her hair is in a stylish messy bun to top off the whole look." "9.3."

"9.5" Claire said.

"9.4" Alicia said.

"9.4" Kristen said.

"Add a little more gloss and fix the stray hair strand and you're a 9.5" Massie advised. Dylan nodded before doing as she was told.

"Kay Kuh-laire you're next!" Massie said. Proud of there super hot outfit for Claire. "Claire Lyons is, thanks to the credit card of yours truly, looking super hot in a pair of Miss Me short shorts, a strapless BCBG top, and a pair of Frye boots. Her bleach blonde hair looks ah-mazing straightened and cascading down her shoulders. 9.7, you have to look extra good if you're gonna make Cam jealous. Massie told her. Claire smiled.

"9.6" Alisha said.

"9.8" Kristen said smiling at Claire.

"9.7" Dylan burped. The girls giggled.

"Now me" Massie said.

"Massie Block is styling super cute Miss Me short shorts, a cute Alice + Olivia tank top, and fah-b-u-lous Calyspo boots. Her hair looks too cute with the top layer curled and the rest straightened."

"9.8"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.8"

Massie looked at her best friends again to make sure they looked perfect. "Everybody add a touch more gloss" Massie told them. "and Kuh-laire! Would it kill you to roll your shoulders back and smile confidently?" Massie said as she put on yet another glob of Glossip Girl Frozen Daquri. Claire sighed, she knew this plan was going to be hard. But she was an actress, so she was going to do what she did best, act.

"Okay, were going to be walking to Tik Tok by Ke$ha." Massie told the girls.

"Which part?" Kristen added

"The chorus" "Ready?" Massie asked looking at her sides at her friends. "Ah five, ah six, ah seh-vuhn, eight." And they got out of the car, into formation, and strutted with runway model looks on their faces.

**Don't stop, make it pop DJ,**

**blow my speakers up**

**Tonight, I'mma fight**

**'Til we see the sunlight**

**Tick tock on the clock**

**But the party don't stop, no **

Cam felt like dying when he saw how gorgeous she looked when she got out of the car. _She_ of course being Claire. Her long blonde hair blowing in the wind, and her big eyes looking bluer than ever. He watched as the PC strutted up to where he, Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert were standing. Josh walked up to Alicia and gave her a big kiss on the lips. Then they held hands and started talking to Dylan and Plovert with big grins on their faces.

Claire looked at her two friends go off to talk to their crushes/boyfriends and silently wished that her and Cam were back together right now. She wanted to be back with him ASAP, so she promised herself that she was going to work hard on Massie's plan.

Massie watched Kemp walk up to her, Claire and Kristen and start talking to Kristen. 2 seconds later, Kristen and Kemp were sucked into a soccer conversation. Massie could tell that Kemp was flirting with Kristen and made a mental note to ask one of the guys about it later. Then Massie realized it was just her, Claire, Cam, and Derrick. Those four names put together spell awkward! They were all four standing there in an awkward silence…Massie was about to do something about it when Cam did something first.

"Um…Massie, can I talk to you for a second?" Cam asked her. Massie hid her shocked expression. Derrick and Claire looked kinda shocked too and Cam was just looking at Massie.

"Sure." Massie said like it was no big deal. She knew that he wasn't going to ask her out or anything because she knew he liked Claire. Plus, she wouldn't have said yes if he did. She was starting to feel an old crush coming back, even though she didn't want to admit it.

Massie and Cam walked a little ways away from the rest of the group. Massie looked at him questioningly.

"Look Massie…" he started, but Massie cut him off.

"You want me to help you get Claire back like I helped you at Lake Placid."

"How did you know?" Cam started, but then stopped short when he looked at Claire who was laughing at something Derrick had said. Cam flinched. Massie left his question unanswered.

Massie raised an eyebrow, "You're going to have to do something big." Was all Massie said before walking back to the group.

"So I've been told." Cam told himself quietly before following Massie back to the group.


	5. stepping up the game

Please review! They make me happy! chap 5 is up!

**BOCD**

**Parking Lot**

**Sunday May 29****th**

**7:45**

Massie heard Mr. Myner call out, telling everybody it was time to board the bus. Massie grabbed Claire's arm to sit with her, not wanting to go through what happened on the bus to Lake Placid all over again. They got onto the bus and saw Alicia sitting with Josh, Kemp asking Kristen to sit next to him, and Plovert sliding in next to Dylan. Massie saw Cam making his way toward them to sit next to Claire, but Massie did NAWT want to sit next to Derrick so her and Claire quickly took their seats next to each other while Cam and Derrick sat in the open seat in front of them.

***10 minutes later***

As the bus drove down the road, Massie could tell Cam and Derrick both had their ears against the seat trying to listen to their conversation, probably trying to figure out information to help Cam. Massie smirked as she pulled out her iPhone and sent Claire a quick text. Claire opened her phone to look at the text from Massie.

**Massie: C & D r both tryin g 2 listen 2 r convo-follow my lead 2 make C jealous! **

Claire looked back up at Massie and nodded, giving her a small smile. Massie smiled back before she started talking to Claire just loud enough for Cam and Derrick to hear, but no one else to.

"Ehmagawd Claire! I bet all the guys we meet at the beach are gonna be like hot X 10!" Massie said.

"Ehmagawd I know! It's gonna be so awesome!" Claire said enthusiastically.

Claire and Massie heard a loud thud that they assumed was Cam hitting his head on the seat.

"Maybe we can find you a hottie!" Massie said, trying to contain her laughter, raising her eyebrows up and down. Claire giggled in response.

**Cam & Derricks POV**

Cam was walking with Derrick towards the boarding bus.

"Dude! Go up ahead and see if you can sit next to Claire!" Derrick told Cam. Cam nodded before running up ahead. But by the time Cam got on the bus, Claire and Massie were sitting next to each other. Cam sighed, and waited for Derrick to catch up. Derrick gave Cam a pat on the back, telling him it was gonna be ok, before him and Cam sat in the seats in front of Massie and Claire. A couple of minutes after the nice coach buses pulled out of the parking lot, Derrick had an idea.

"Hey, lets put our ears to the seat and see if we can hear Claire and Massie!" Derrick whispered to Cam. Cam smiled and nodded in agreement.

For the first couple minutes, it was nothing interesting, just fashion and all that stuff. They said something about a Jimmy Choo and Cam narrowed his eyes, wondering if that was some guy Claire liked. But then things got interesting.

"Ehmagawd Claire! I bet all the guys we meet at the beach are gonna be like hot X 10!" They heard Massie say.

Cam's heart beat sped up, waiting to hear Claire's answer, and Derrick felt something when he heard Block talk about other hot guys, but he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that he didn't like it.

"Ehmagawd I know! It's gonna be so awesome!" They heard Claire say. Cam banged his head against the seat in anger.

"Maybe we can find you a hottie" Massie said. They heard Claire giggle. Oh no, the only hottie Claire would be finding was him!

Derrick's eyes widened as he looked at Cam, who also had wide eyes. Cam thought about how beautiful Claire's laugh was before making a decision.

"I'm gonna have to step up my game." Was all Cam said to Derrick before turning to face the front with a look of determination set on his face.

**It's a short chapter I know but ill try to make the next one longer! Please review with comments and suggestions!**


	6. oh yes we are playing truth or dare

**Here's a new chapter! Please review I love yall! P.s. im from texas so sorry if there is a yall in the story and it sounds weird! And I couldn't figure out what beach to use so I just put a beach! Haha sorry! BTW this is one of my favorite chappies! So enjoy!**

**The Beach**

**Hotel Parking Lot**

**5:00 PM**

Claire woke up groggily on the bus when she heard Mr. Myner announcing that they had arrived. She gently shook Massie awake. Massie's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head, were here." Claire giggled. Massie cracked a smile as the stood and started piling off the bus with the rest of their class. Massie noticed Allie-Rose Singer's hair sticking up at extremely odd angles and giggled and told Claire. Claire laughed along with her, but stopped when she saw Cam looking at her.

When Massie and Claire found Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen in the crowd they got their room number and key and headed to their room. Once they were in and their beds were claimed. Massie turned to them.

"Ok spill." She told them. They all gave her confused looks, so she continued on, "Leesh, Dyl, and Kris! All 3 of you guys were sitting next to your crush! How was it?"

"Ohhhh." They all said finally understanding.

"Great!" Alicia giggled, "I even slept on Josh's shoulder!"

"Awwww." They sang in union.

"I don't know." Dylan admitted. "Everything went fine but I'm not sure if Chris likes me, I mean, what about all of those pig pictures over the summer?" she pointed out.

"I'll find out for you." Massie told her and Dylan beamed. Everybody looked at Kristen.

"How did you know I liked Kemp?" She said.

"So obvious." Massie said.

"Plus he's flirting with you 24/7" Alicia added.

Kristen giggled, "It was great!" They all laughed and then Massie said "Okay lets unpack and eat dinner."

****11PM THAT NIGHT****

The PC was all sitting on Massie's bed talking. They were completely done with unpacking and had already eaten a low fat dinner. They were all having fun trying to come up with ways to make Cam jealous.

"What if we had Cam walk in on Claire and some random hawttie in a closet!" Dylan said. They all burst out laughing, and were still laughing when Massie's phone buzzed.

"Hey Mass! Your phone!" Kristen called out while tossing Massie her iphone. Massie clicked open her 1 unread text.

**Derrick: u & PC wanna sneak down 2 the beach and hang out?**

Massie read the text out loud and all the girls screamed to say yes except Claire. "Kuh-laire! It'll be the perf time to make Cam jealous!" Massie convinced.

"Kay! Lets do this!" Claire said in a manly voice, sounding like a workout trainer. They all laughed as Massie replyed to Derrick.

**Massie: Meet u there in 20**

All 5 girls speed dressed into their bikinis and quickly did hair and makeup. "Wow, I think that's the fastest I've ever gotten dressed." Alicia said and the others agreed.

"Think your boobs can handle it?" Dylan joked and they all laughed. The PC slipped on their cover-ups and took the elevator down and snuck out the elevator door while making sure Myner wasn't there.

They approached Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert who were all sitting in the sand around a fire.

"Welcome ladies" Kemp said while the girls giggled and the other guys rolled their eyes. The PC took off their cover-ups while the guys got all goggily-eyed, and sat down, completing the circle.

"Let's play truth or dare" Derrick suggested and everybody agreed.

"I'll ask first." Massie said while eyeing a HART walking down the beach towards them with some friends, kicking a soccer ball.

"Okay" Massie started, the firelight making her face glow dangerously. "Claire. Truth or Dare?" Everybody looked at Claire as she bit her lip, thinking.

"Dare" she said, secretly wanting to avoid a question about Cam.

A grin came upon Massie's face. "Kay, see that hawttie walking down the beach kicking a soccerball?" Everybody turned around and looked at the guy.

"The one with that group of guys?" Claire questioned.

"Yup." Massie said before continuing, "I dare you to run up and jump on him and start making out with him, and you can't tell him it is for a dare." She finished smiling deviously. The rest of the PC smiled and the guys eyes widened and looked at Cam who was about to scream.

"Kay." Claire giggled, Cam shot her a look of horror but she didn't see it. She hopped up and started running towards the guy who was almost even with where they had been sitting so the rest of the PC and the boys would have a perfect view. They all watched her as she ran to him.

Will Red was kicking a soccer ball down the white sandy beach with his friends talking and laughing when he looked up and saw a beautiful blonde girl in a bikini running towards him. She jumped into his arms and he quickly caught her due to a mix of her being light and his good reflexes. She wrapped her thin legs around his waist and kissed him full on the mouth. Thinking about how awesome this was, he started making out with her while his buddies wolf whistled and laughed, but were also kinda jealous. About 2 minutes later, she jumped down and ran back to a group of teenagers giggling the whole way. He smiled as he watched her run away.

Cam was about to die. That seriously killed him. He was so jealous he about died. He was about to go tear that guy limb from limb. Especially when he got to hold Claire in her _bikini. _But even more when he saw how happy the guy was after.

Ehmagawd! Claire could not believe she just did that! It was so un-Claire like! That guy was a really good kisser too! As she ran back to the group, she noticed the PC smiling proudly, Cam looking furious, and the rest of the guys jaws dropped, looking dumb-struck…the sight made her giggle

"So how was that?" Claire asked the group, already knowing the answer.

"Great!" The PC said in union. Claire smiled and sat down.

"Kay, my turn." Claire announced. "Um…Chris! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Chris answered.

"Uh… If you could take back one thing you've done in your life, what would it be?"

Chris's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he answered, "Uh, sending Dylan those pig pictures last summer." Dylan's eyes widened and the rest of the PC's jaws dropped.

"Does that mean you like Dylan?" Alicia squealed. Chris stuttered, trying to avoid the question.

"Ahhhh!" The PC minus Dylan screamed. Chris quickly deflected the attention off of him by asking Alicia truth or dare.

"Dare" she said.

"Kay, I dare you to sit in Josh's lap for the rest of the game." Chris smiled. Alicia giggled before sitting in a blushing, but grinning like an idiot, Josh's lap.

"My turn!" Alicia clapped. "Dylan, truth or dare?"

"Dare" She replyed avoiding the crush question. Alicia pouted but then a grin appeared on her face.

"I dare you to kiss Chris!" She said. Everybody minus Dylan and Chris laughed. But Dylan just confidently stood up, walked over to Chris, sat down next to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. When she pulled away, and started to get up, Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her back down before kissing her again. Derrick and Josh whistled, while Cam and Kemp high fived, and the PC giggled. When they broke apart, they were both grinning. Dylan stayed next to Chris instead of moving back to her seat.

"Kay Dylan, your turn." Kemp said.

"Josh, truth or dare?" Dylan asked him with a quizitive look on her face.

"Truth." Josh answered, not wanting Alicia to have to get up off his lap.

"What would you do if Ralf Lauren died?" Dylan asked, biting back a laugh. Josh and Alicia both gasped while everybody else laughed. Cam looked at Claire laughing and felt his heart twist.

"I would die and go to heaven so he could design my clothes." Alicia high fived him in agreement while everybody else laughed. Josh had said that more for the approval of Alicia than for how he actually felt. He was a guy, he didn't care that much about clothes. But he liked Ralf Lauren better than everything else, so he wore it.

"This one is for Kemp and Kristen, truth or dare?" Josh asked them. They looked at each other before saying "Dare" in union.

Josh smiled as he said, "Well we all know you guys both like each other so I dare you two to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Everybody's jaws dropped while Kemp and Kristen started laughing. Then everybody looked at them confused.

"Kay." Was all Kemp said.

"So ask her!" Derrick told him.

"I already did." Kemp said, both of them smiling.

"WHAT!" Everyone said, shocked.

"Kris! How could you not tell us!" Alicia shouted and all the guys either punched Kemp on the arm or ruffled his hair.

"I was gonna tell all 4 of you guys tonight!" she said.

"Forgiven." Massie smiled and Kristen smiled back. Kristen and Kemp conversed quietly for a second before saying "Cam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cam answered confidently. He hadn't been talking much during the game, he had been too busy staring at Claire.

Kemp smiled as he said, "I dare you to kiss Claire." Cam's face lit up and Claire's baby blue eyes widened. Everybody else bit back laughter. Cam got up, walked over to Claire and held out his hand for Claire to take. Claire nervously took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and pressed his lips to hers. Cam savored every moment, he started to put his tongue in her mouth, but Claire pulled back and sat down, her face as red as a tomato. Cam, very happy, but a little disappointed that she had pulled away, went and sat back down. Everybody was laughing at Claire's burning face, but stopped when they saw the evil grin on Cam's face.

"Derrick, truth or dare?" He said, his smile broadening.

"Dare, duh!" Derrick said rolling his eyes. Cam whispered something into Derrick's ear. They watched Derrick's eyes widen at what Cam said. Derrick let out a laugh and said ok.

"What do you have to do?" Plovert asked Derrick.

"This." Was all Derrick said. He hopped up and ran over to Massie. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a high-pitched scream as Derrick started running towards the water. The other 8 teenagers were laughing so hard they were clutching their sides.

Massie was still screaming and pounding her fists against Derricks back. Even though Massie was in her bikini, she did _nawt _want to get wet. Derrick started wading into the water.

"NO! DERRICK HARRINGTON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Massie yelled. But Derrick just laughed, he was really enjoying Massie freaking out. Derrick was now almost waist deep in the water.

"Okay I'll let you down now." Derrick said laughing. He flipped Massie over so he was carrying her like a baby.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Massie screamed. Derrick acted like he was about to drop her and Massie screamed again and clung onto Derrick like her life depended on it. She buried her face into his chest.

"You just can't let go of me can you?" Derrick said cockily. Massie shot him a look, but still held on not wanting to get wet. "Relax" Derrick rolled his eyes and started walking out of the water. "I wasn't going to drop you in the water." As soon as they were back on sand, Massie jumped down from Derrick and strutted back to the laughing group.

"I hate you Fisher." Massie said viciously before sitting down, which only caused them to laugh more.

"My pleasure." Cam said and Claire bit back a smile.

For the next couple of hours, the group sat, talked, and laughed. Massie was sitting next to Claire, and they were both falling asleep, before they knew it, they were both asleep on the sand.

"Hey we should probably go back." Josh said and everybody agreed.

"Massie and Claire are asleep." Alicia giggled.

"Were going to have to carry them back." Plovert pointed out.

"I'll carry Claire." Cam said before gently picking up Claire and putting her over his shoulder. He smiled softly and pressed her body against his.

"What about Mass?" Dylan asked.

"I vote Derrick carries her." Kemp said. Derrick rolled his eyes before picking up Massie and gently throwing her over his shoulder. They started the long walk down the beach.

Once back at the hotel, Derrick and Cam went to the girl's room with the PC, Massie and Claire still asleep on their backs. When they walked in the room Cam gently laid Claire down on her bed, looking at her peaceful, beautiful face, he kissed her softly before going to wait by the door for Derrick.

Derrick also laid Massie down in her bed, thinking about the emotions he had felt when she was talking about other guys. He still wasn't sure what it was. Derrick and Cam said goodbye to Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia before walking back to their room.

**review! if you review i upload faster! sorry its been awile ive been so busy! **

**3 blondehairgreeneyes**


	7. meeting will red officially giggles

**NEW CHAPTER! SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN FOREVER! IVE BEEN SO BUSY! REVIEW PLEASE! When you review it makes me update quicker!3 BLONDEHAIRGREENEYES**

PC HOTEL ROOM

9:05 AM

THE NEXT MORNING

Massie woke up and realized that she was no longer lying on the soft sand. She shot up; someone must have carried her back to her room last night. She shook Claire awake, remembering that Claire had fallen asleep right before her on the beach.

Claire's eyes fluttered open and she looked into Massie's eyes, registering panic in them, something she rarely saw. Then Claire noticed where she was and she too, began freaking out.

"GUYS!" Massie shouted. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan shot up in bed.

"What?" Kristen asked, yawning.

"How did we get here!" Claire said in a worried tone.

Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan looked at them, then began giggling uncontrollably.

"WHAT!" Massie and Claire yelled.

"Cam carried you Claire, and Derrick carried you Mass." Alicia said, still giggling.

Looks of horror flashed upon Claire and Massie's faces. Massie's mind was racing, thoughts like "What if he thought I was heavy?" and "Why was he carrying me, why him?" flashed across her mind. But Claire's only thought was, "A guy who really likes me, and I'm not sure about him yet, carried me all the way back her while I was in only a small BIKINI!"

"Chill, it's okay guys, nothing happened to you guys except Cam kissed you Claire right after he laid you down." Dylan said trying to keep a straight face as Claire's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

Massie, who know knew that nothing had happened, laughed at Claire's reaction along with Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia.

"I…but…um..I..wa-.." Claire stuttered, "Why didn't you stop him!" Claire finally spluttered out.

"Sorry" Kristen shrugged and winked at Claire.

Derrick and Cam had just left the girls room, after putting down the sleeping Claire and Massie. Cam had a big grin on his face.

"Dude, why are you so happy?" Derrick asked. Cam looked at him in amazement.

"Gee I don't know D, maybe it's cause I just got to kiss the girl of my dreams, carry her in a bikini all the way back, then kiss her again." Cam said sarcastically.

"Well I don't mean to burst your bubble, but the first kiss was a dare, and she was asleep when you carried her back and kissed her again." Derrick said, feeling pretty bad for Cam.

"Bubble bursted." Cam mumbled.

"Which is why we need to work on your plan even harder!" Derrick said, trying to be a good friend.

When they got to their room Kemp, Josh, and Plovert were already asleep so they both collapsed on their beds, following suit.

The next morning, after their usual huge breakfast, being the hungry teenage guys they are, the guys went down to the beach to meet the girls. When they got there they saw the Pretty Committee talking to a group of guys. Cam clenched his fists as he realized that Claire was talking and laughing with that random guy she had made out with last night for a dare. The one that had been kicking the soccer ball. The one that Cam hated. Cam balled his fists up and his face turned red.

"Dude chill." Derrick told Cam giving him a pat on the back. "We don't even know that they're talking about. They could be talking about the divine secrets of green space chupacabras for all we know." Derrick said. The guys gave Derrick a weird look. Derrick just shrugged and led the group to where the girls were.

**Claire's POV**

We had gotten to the beach and the guys weren't there yet. But then Kristen giggled.

"What is it Kris?" Massie asked her. Kristen giggled again and pointed at something down the beach. Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen all burst into hysterics as Claire blushed furiously. The guy Claire had been dared to make out with last night was walking down the beach with his friends in their direction. The guy noticed her and recognized her from last night. He said something to his friends before leading the group towards them with a sly smile on his insanely hawt face. This just made the rest of the PC laugh even harder of course.

"Here comes your lover Claire" Alicia giggled.

"Leesh!" Claire whisper-screamed. Hoping the guy hadn't heard her.

The group of guys had finally reached them and the PC silenced their giggles.

"Long time no kiss" the guy said to Claire. Claire blushed even more and the PC laughed. "I'm just messing with you. I'm Will by the way, Will Red." He said holding out his hand and shooting her an award winning smile. Claire had to admit it. Will was hawt with a capital H. He was tan with blonde hair and baby blue eyes that were to die for. Not to mention he was totally ripped.

Claire shook his hand, "I'm Claire Lyons" she smiled. At that moment Cam, Derrick, Josh, Kemp, and Plovert had arrived and were standing next to them.

"You are definitely a Lion" Will told her, "Lions are quite feisty." He winked at her. Claire blushed and laughed while Cam balled up his fists, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately…hmm… I wonder why.

"Anyway, these are my friends." Will said. "That's Matt and James Jones." He said pointing to a set of extremely hawt identical twins that were muscular, with bleach blonde hair and brilliant bright blue eyes. Claire took note that Matt was slightly taller and kept that in mind for when telling them apart. Matt and James gave a friendly wave and smiled saying hey. "that's Logan Robinson" he said pointing to a strong hawtie with dark brown hair and electric green eyes who nodded to them. "and that's Walker King" gesturing to an attractive guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Walker smiled a good natured smile and they said hey They said hello and then it was Claire's turn to introduce her friends.

"This is Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Cam Fisher." She said pointing to each of them in turn. Cam's heart skipped a beat when she said his name.

"Sup guys" Will said to the boys and his friends nodded to them and they returned it. Then he turned to the girls an bowed, "Ladies" he said jokingly, causing all of them to laugh, even Cam, although he hated to admit it.

The group of 15 teenagers had been hanging out and playing on the beach for most of the day. It was just starting to get dark and they were in the middle of a touch football game on the beach and were having a great time. They had all really hit it off.

"CLAIRE CATCH!" Derrick yelled at her before throwing her the football. Claire screamed and caught it. "RUN!" Her team yelled and Claire took off. "I'm gonna get you Lyons!" She heard Will yell from behind her. Claire laughed her beautiful laugh and yelled back, "NEVER!". Then she felt herself being scooped up and thrown over Will's shoulder and he took off with Claire screaming and laughing. They disappeared behind an old beach house and Cam sighed.

"It's gonna be ok brah" Derrick told him. You just have to act fast.

"Yeah I think I might have an idea." Cam said with a smile. Derrick smiled at his best friend and they started skim boarding on the beach having fun being the crazy teenagers they were.

They decided to ditch their game of football for now since they didn't know where Will and Claire went, and when they would be back. So Dylan, Kristen, Kemp, Plovert, and the Jones twins were kicking the soccer ball around.

"Whoa Kristen your pretty good" Matt said to her.

"Psh Kristen's the best!" Kemp said punching his fist in the air. They all laughed even though it was true.

"I'll take you one on one" Matt said raising an eyebrow, challenging her.

"Oh your on!" Kristen shot back. 

They started playing, with Kemp pretending to be the announcer and paparazzi taking pretend pictures of them.

"OH ITS TIED NOW LADIES AND GENTELMEN! EVERYBODYS ON THE EDGE OF THEIR SEATS!" Kemp hollered out. Dylan stood in between Plovert and James cheering for Kristen with Plovert, while James cheered on his twin.

"HE SHOOTS AND HE…AND HE…SCORES! MATT'S THE WINNER!" Kristen and Matt both slung their arms around each other and started laughing. Kemp ran up and grabbed Kristen's hand and raised it in the air, like the hosts do to the champions. "AND OUR LOSER IS KRISTEN FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY!" He yelled out, Kristen gave him a punch in the shoulder laughing at Kemp. Dylan and Plovert threw their arms around each other and jokingly pretended to be sobbing and extremely upset that Kristen had lost, although their shaking was mostly due to laughing. Then Dylan pulled away and pretended to be mad at James who was Whooping that Matt had won. She pointed at him and then slid her finger along her throat. The universal sign for "your dead". James raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and fake gasped "Me!" Dylan nodded and started running towards him he turned around to start running and Dylan jumped on his back. They started laughing and James said "Now I'm not gonna let you down!" and started running for the water.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dylan screamed. "NOOOO!" Matt jumped into the water and pulled Dylan down with him. When they surfaced they were both cracking up.

Massie, Alicia, Josh, Walker, and Logan were bravely going into the cold water.

"It's f-f-reazing!" Alicia shivered.

"Oh it's not that bad" Walker chuckled.

"Are you crazy!" Alicia and Massie said together. Josh laughed and gave Alicia a piggy-back ride.

"Haha!" Alicia jokingly teased Massie since Massie was in the cold water. Massie stuck her tongue out at Alicia childlishly and laughed. Then Walker came and scooped up Massie and laughed back at Alicia that Massie wasn't in the water anymore. Walker then said "Hey Logan catch!" and tossed Massie to Logan with Massie screaming. Logan caught her and laughed before tossing her back to Walker and continuing the game of watching Massie freak out. Massie couldn't help but notice how ripped and hawt Walker was. And Walker couldn't ignore how sexy he thought Massie was. Massie defiantly didn't mind being tossed around by two hot guys as if she weighed nothing. And she didn't have to worry about them taking advantage of the situation and trying anything because she found out earlier that Logan had a girlfriend in the city over and well…she found herself thinking that she wouldn't mind if Walker tried to make a move on her.

"CLAIRE CATCH!" Derrick yelled at her before throwing her the football. Claire screamed and caught it. "RUN!" Her team yelled and Claire took off. "I'm gonna get you Lyons!" She heard Will yell from behind her. Claire laughed her beautiful laugh and yelled back, "NEVER!". Then she felt herself being scooped up and thrown over Will's shoulder and he took off with Claire screaming and laughing. Will continued to run until they were behind someones beach house and out of view. Both of them cracking up, Will set Claire down. Claire leaned against the wall behind her and smiled up at Will, "Why'd you bring me here?" She said to him. He put one of his hands against the wall and used the other to tilt her chin up and he spoke his next words getting closer and closer with each word. "Well, last night I couldn't stop thinking about a beautiful blonde beach babe who came up and made out with me last night. And since then I've been thinking of how I have wanted a replay of that moment…and I think it's about to happen." He said and pressed his lips to hers. Claire kissed him back thinking this was pretty amazing. 10 minutes later they headed back to the beach to join their friends, Claire with a shy smile and Will grinning like an idiot.

**How'd you like it? **** I hope you did cause I worked hard! Please please please review if you want more! Cause when you review it makes me update faster! Also give me some ideas cause I need them! But im thinking in the next chapter its gonna be some time with only the PC and the briarwood boys…maybe a movie night or something like that. Whatdya think? ****kisses fingers and makes peace sign***** love yall! 3 blondehairgreeneyes**


End file.
